This invention is directed to certain improvements in smoker adapters for use with barbecue grills in which such grills are readily adapted to a condition for smoking the objects initially barbecued on a grill in the presence of a pan presenting water vapor and enhancing the flavor of the smoked objects.
The prior art is best known by the examples cited in the files of the cross reference information and particularly a method and apparatus for use in converting an enclosed food cooker to a food smoker disclosed in Stewart U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,049 of Feb. 20, 1979, or disclosed in Helfing U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,462 of Jun. 15, 1982, as well as disclosed by Mentzel U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,249 of Apr. 23, 1985 and Nowicke Sr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,330 of Oct. 15, 1996.
The Stewart patent shows a structure that restricts the capacity of the fuel as well as the carrier for smoking food. In Helfing the apparatus requires a separate base to control the supply of air for the fire which is a gaseous fuel in relation to the provision for a rock grate and at least two food grates are provided for selective use. The problem with Helfing is that volcanic rock is required as the source of heat for cooking.
The known apparatus for barbecuing as well as food smoking requires complicated structures that call for assembly problems which, in turn, call for non-removable components that make it difficult to maintain the desired state of cleanliness.